1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches and, more specifically, to an infrared proximity and remote control wall switch which is automatically activated and deactivated based upon sensing of the proximity of an object thereto and can be remotely controlled using any conventional TV, VCR or other home entertainment infrared remote control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of infrared sensitive electrical light switches, i.e. passive switches and active switches, are presently known. Passive infrared detecting switches are commonly used for security purpose or for automatic lighting of driveways, hallways, and back yards. Passive infrared detecting switches detect an infrared signal emitted by a human body within a certain area and turn on a light for a predetermined period of time in response to detecting the signal emitted from the human body. Upon expiration of the predetermined period of time, a passive infrared detecting switch will automatically turn the light off. If a person remains in the area after the predetermined period of time, the passive infrared detecting switch will turn the light off and then turn it back on again. This can be very annoying to persons remaining in the area illuminated by the light.
The second type of infrared sensitive switch is an active infrared detecting switch. The active infrared detecting switch includes active infrared beam intersect switches, active infrared remote control switches and active infrared proximity switches. The active infrared beam intersect switch involves installation of an infrared beam generator on one side of an open space and an infrared beam reflector or receiver on the opposing side. When a person walks through this open space and intersects the infrared beam, the switch will turn on a light. The application of such a switch is limited due to the requirement of an open space. The active infrared remote control switch requires a special remote control designed for activating the switch to turn the light on and off. If the remote control is damaged or missing, the switch will not work at all or lose its remote control capability. In active infrared proximate switches, an infrared signal generator and an infrared receiver are mounted on an outwardly facing surface of the switch. When an object or a person's hand is moved close to or in front of the infrared signal generator, part of the infrared signal is reflected back to the infrared receiver and thus triggers the switch to turn the light on or off. Such switches lack the ability to be remotely controlled.
Numerous types of infrared sensitive electrical switches have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,047; 4,305,006; 4,306,147; 5,103,085 and 5,559,406 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.